This invention relates to clamping and cutting apparatus, and more specifically to such apparatus of the type to be incorporated with a header or heading machine used for producing the heads of bolts, rivet, screws and like fasteners.
In clamping and cutting apparatus of the type under consideration, the positive clamping of work is a prerequisite for cutting it to the precise length or size required and for improving the dimensional accuracy of the end products. Further, when the apparatus is incorporated with a header or the like, it should be so constructed as to allow ready transfer of each severed piece of work to the subsequent processing station.
The clamping and cutting apparatus incorporated with a header has another serious problem arising when work, which is rod shaped, is cut to less than a predetermined length. If such an undersized piece of work is allowed to be transferred to the subsequent processing station such as the first forming station, troubles may take place such as the seizure of the forming die sections and the damage of transfer fingers.